Caught?
by cirno 999
Summary: Character death. Danny's friends and family die, what does he do? He panics. Choosing to runaway, he ends up getting caught by none other, the G.I.W. Will he accept the help from an old enemy, or will he suffer alone. Rated M for violence, and curse words possibly in later chapters? I made this at 4 am. Don't blame me. First time posting story. It might suck. Disclaimer- Don't own.
1. Chapter 1

Warning- First time posting something, bound to be awful. few curse words ahead.

Running. That's all I thought about. I didn't look back at the remains of my home. '_This was __**my fault**__. I couldn't save them... I'm sorry._' Tears ran down my face, but I didn't care, nor bothered to wipe them away. '_I need to get out of here._' I felt _numb,_ it was like I had no control of my body. I ended up transforming, and flying away. I don't really remember what happened. Everything was a blur, it happened so fast. The only thing I remembered was yelling, and then, my world turned black.

'_What hit me?_' I woke up and saw white. '_Oh no..._' Realization hit me, _and_ I looked at my arms. '_Shit._' I saw handcuffs. I tried to turn intangible, I regretted that. Thousands of shocks were sent through out my body. Screams ripped through my throat, and I heard laughter. The shocks stopped, but the electricity still ran through my body. "Bastard." I glared at the man. On his name tag It said Dr. Smith (Clever name. I know. I lack creativity.)

"You now know what happens when you try to escape. Will you try again." I let loose a growl, and he had a controller. "I'd watch your behavior if I were _you._ One wrong move, and I shock you. I can control how long I shock you, and how strong the voltage is." '_That motherfucker.' _He grabbed my shirt, and shoved me on an experimenting table. I heard doors opening, and I saw a person come in.

"This is going to be out finest experiment yet. Prepare it for vivisection." '_Vivisection?! Are you serious?! When I get out of these, I am so..._' I stopped the thought. '**_I am inevitable, Danny. You can't stop me!'_** Glaring at the floor, they took off my top, and strapped me down. "No sedative?" I asked. A lady glared. "You can't feel pain, Ghost. You don't deserve it anyways." I glared at her back. I saw her name and growled. "I wouldn't be sure, Jackson." She punched me, and I felt electricity go through me again. I tried to hold back a scream, and I failed. The shocks were stronger than before, and lasted longer. It was like being shocked by the portal.

"Remember, Ghost. We control you now." '_Bastard' _The lady pulled up a mask and grabbed a scalpel. She cut through my skin, at first, I watched with curiosity. I watched, as my blood blended, red mixed with green. I felt like I would have laughed, if not under the circumstance. I mentally shook my head. I realized didn't feel pain. Then it hit me. Tears pricked my eyes, and I screamed. I let loose a wail, and everything collapsed. I panted, and my vision got blurry. The last thing I saw was a flash of black rings, and I heard a whisper. "I'm sorry, Little Badger. Rest now. You'll be safe soon." With that, my conscious faded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for coffeegrounded for favorite/following the story. I would also like to thank DPN2012 for reviewing the previous chapter. Even it's a small group, I am still happy, and partly shocked that people like this story. Once again, THANK YOU!**

**In the other chapter, I forgot to put up a disclaimer. I do NOT own Danny Phantom.**

_Two days later:_

Vlad had woken up, quite rudely, by a loud crash coming from the infirmary. Instantly, he became worried. He was worried for Daniel, the boy would be in a state of panic after what happened from when his parents died. Daniel was the last member of the Fenton family remaining, an he wold not let the boy's stupidity kill himself. For all he knows, Daniel was probably running off right now, trying to escape. With that in mind, he jumped out of bed, and ran to where the boy was suppose to be resting. W hen he arrived, the sight didn't surprise him at all. the boy was thrashing about, and yelling curses. Vlad wondered how the boy's voice was able to shout for so long, and not get hoarse.

Vlad rubbed his temples, this was too damn early, the constant yelling was giving him headache. "Daniel! Calm down for pete's sake!" He ran to the teen, and an shook the teen's shoulders. He instantly regretted it. Danny's eyes were wide with fear, and he charged an ectoblast, and it hit Vlad square in the stomach. It was an unsuspecting move, and it caught Vlad off guard. He didn't have time to react, and so when he was hit, he was launched across the room. He groaned and gripped his stomach, hissing slightly.

"Get. Away. From. ME!" He was about to use his Ghostly Wail, but the Specter Deflector was around him. surprisingly it didn't hurt him at all, it just cancelled his powers. Danny glared at Vlad, his eyes glowing slightly green. Vlad glared back. "Afraid not, little badger. I saved you from that treacherous place, and I demand respect!" Danny growled, and his eyes glowed a brighter green. If looks could kill, Vlad wouldn't be there, and a pile of ashes would take his place."I doubt you did it for a good fucking reason, Plasmius. There is always a goddamned reason behind it if it is you helping. I bet the reason you even helped was to get me to be your evil son, and apprentice! Face it, Plasmius. I will never join you! I would rather go and die in a hole!" The thought made Danny sick, the idea of becoming Vlad's apprentice/son made him shiver in disgust and fear. Danny would never consider Vlad his father. Jack was his father, and nothing could change his mind away from that.

Across the room, Vlad sighed. He felt like he was going nowhere with the boy, it was annoying. "If you would just listen! How selfish do you think I am!? Oh wait! Apparently, I'm so selfish, I would 'kidnap' you from your dead friends and family!" Vlad knew it was a low blow, but he could hardly care. his head was pounding, and the teen wasn't helping one bit. In the past two days, he remained by the boy's side, waiting for him to wake up. Finally when he thought he could sleep, the teen woke up, throwing a idiotic tantrum. It was also really early too! Ho else was he suppose to react?

Danny had tears pricking his eyes, and Vlad sighed. "Fine. I give up. For now, do what you want. I could hardly care." Vlad walked away, missing the hurt look on Danny's face.

**Hopefully its to your likings, I created this after a few minutes. Sorry if it rushed or anything. I should really try to make longer chapters... Sorry if its a bit short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried a different format? I guess? I don't know. I'm still used to this type of thing. So sorry if you don't like it, I tried to make a longer chapter, and forgive my spelling errors. I tried it to be more happy or light hearted I guess. Thank you Zoeblum for following and DPN2012 for the fav and comment. Not sure if you will like, so let's hope for the best. **

**Do not own- **

Unknown location-

"Track him down. I don't want him out of my sights again."

A woman in a suit glared at the computer. "I will get you back, Phantom." She spat the name out like poison.

"Boss? He found a way to hide his ecto signature. What do we do now?" A tracker said. The boss bang her fist on the table. "Damnit! That stupid brat!" She exhaled slowly, attempting to calm her nerves.

"Find a diffrent way to tract him down! Capture ghosts! Tourture the information out of them! I don't care! I need that damned brat in my hands again!" The boss hissed out. The tracker flinched at the tone and got to work.

"I need a raise."

Wisconsin, Vlad's mansion-

"God damnit! That bastard!" Danny hissed. Currently, he was glaring at the doors of the entrance. '_Of course! I can do what ever I want! Bullshit. I can't even leave this place!_' He thought bitterly, and stomped off to where he thought was the medical ward. After taking many twists and turns, he grumbled to himself.

"I can't belive I'm lost. How fucking big is this place!" Sooner or later, he stood right where he was at from the beginning. '_Fan-fucking-tastic._' He heard whistling, and followed the sound. He turned around the corner, and bumped into the person.

"Sorry! It was an accident!" He looked up, and he glared. "On second thought, it was totally on purpose." Vlad huffed, and dusted imaginary dust off of him.

"Well, well. Is the little badger lost? Oh, boo hoo." Vlad mocked, pretending to cry. Danny scoffed. "As if! I don't need your fucking help!" Danny walked in the opposite direction where he came from.

"That's the wrong way." Vlad said, slightly amused, as Danny's face tinted pink, and he walked the in the right direction. "Shut up!" Vlad shook his head, and smiled. "Would you want some breakfast, Daniel? It is-" he checked his watch. "8:30."

On cue, there was a rumble, and Vlad instantly knew that Danny would join him for breakfast. "Fine. Only because I'm hungry. Wipe that stupid smile off your face!" The man shook his head. '_Ah, the wonders of what a teen does for food.'_

"Follow me. With your sense of direction, we have to get you a map." Vlad joked, Danny huffed. The man loved to mess with him. "Whatever. I do not have a bad sense to direction! I was just... Exploring?"

'The one thing that doesn't change. He is a terrible liar.' They arrived to the kitchen, and the smell of bacon and pancakes filled the room. Danny was literally drooling at the smell. "No one's stopping you from eating." Vlad said amused, as Danny looked at him, seemingly asking for permission.

"I'm not that bad as you think, Daniel. I can accually be quite forgiving." Danny remembered how he acted at the medical ward and winced. "I-um- I'm sorry... About ealier. I didn't know better. I was confused." "No need to explain. I understand. Oh? And what's this? Is the hero, Danny Phantom, going soft on his arch nemesis, Vladimir Plasmius? -gasp- Dear god! I think he is!" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, DramaQueen. No one likes dramaqueens." Danny was about to take a plate, but Vlad stopped him. "The food will come, just wait." True to his words, the food did indeed come, and soon Danny was shoving food down as if it was the last time he was going to eat.

"Slow down, your going to choke." It was too late, Danny coughed and reached for his water. "Told you." Danny rolled his eyes. "Told me too late. Told me earilier and I would have listened." Vlad sipped his coffee, and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Would you now?" He said sarcastically, and Danny ignored the sarcasm.

"I would like to think I would. But knowing my 'oh so stubborn' personality, probably not." According to what people say, he was stubborn as a mule. He would like to think the opposite. Sure he was persistent but not stubborn. Those were two different things, right? He asked himself and shrugged. He wasn't that good in English anyways.

**Since I am still new at this, I am not sure if my writing skills are good, so I am kind of doubting this becoming a good story. But thank you DNP2012 for commenting on my chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been slacking and I am very sorry- my pitiful excuse is school. I will try to update faster, no promises it will be long or quick. I just have a question, which is better? Gore or humor?**

"Hey Vlad? Do you still love my mom? I mean, she's gone now... Your main goal was to kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me your son." Danny's bright blue eyes stared at Vlad, curiosity clearly shining in them. Vlad sipped his coffee, and lowered the newspaper he was reading. A troubled look on his face.

"Honestly Daniel, I don't know. I only planned thinking that they will be alive. I never realized that if they die, how it would affect my plans." Danny stared at Vlad.

"Plans? What plans?" Danny narrowed his eyes. Even though his family was gone, he was still suspicious of Vlad. Who blames him? After all the shit he goes through everyday to keep Amity safe, that he gets is being experimentation? Most of the trouble is the Box Ghost or Skulker, and sometime Vlad sends Skulker to spy on him.

"It is none of the importance, Daniel. The past is over with. My plans are no longer useful." Vlad picked up his newspaper, and continued reading. A awkward silence filled the room, and it made Danny nervous. He didn't know what to say. The silence was thick, and Danny fiddled with his fork.

"Sorry...?" Danny squeaked out, and Vlad lifted an eyebrow.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Daniel." Vlad continued to read, and Danny huffed.

"I was saying sorry for being an ass back there. You were only trying to help and I pushed you away." Vlad smiled, and stood up. Walking to Danny, he put a hand on the teen's shoulder. Danny looked at Vlad and smiled.

"I forgive you, little badger. Next time, try to stay away from the Guys In White. There are no promises that I can save you again." Danny crossed his arms and pouted.

"That's only the first time it happened! It wasn't my fault. And plus, I can take care of myself! I don't need a babysitter." Vlad removed his hands from Danny's shoulder, and put his hands behind his back.

"Of course, Daniel. I'm just giving a fair warning." You could tell that he was smirking from the tone of his voice Danny rolled his eyes, and sighed. 'Vlad's right. He possibly won't be there if I ever get in trouble...'

"Just to be clear, no evil son or apprentice, right?" Vlad nodded at this, and held his hand up with his eyes closed.

"Scouts honor." Danny chuckled.

"Aren't you a little old to be a scout, old man." Danny teased, and Vlad huffed.

"Hardy har har. What brought the subject anyways, Daniel?"

"Well... I was wondering if you could train me. And I don't mean evil son/apprentice training." Vlad seemed to nod at this.

"Of course, training starts tomorrow. Be prepared for it."

Thank you to DPN2012 for commenting, and thank you 16craftytigers for following this story! It's short, I apologize in advance if the story is not to your likings.


End file.
